Tear Drops On My Guitar
by Roxy Cullen
Summary: Esta enamorada de su mejor amigo y el no le corresponde... inspirada en la cancion Tear Drops on my Guitar de Taylor Swift


hola, espero que les guste este One-Shot, es el primero que hago asi que tenganme paciencia...

Los personajes de Crepusculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la Cancion Tear Drops on my Guitar le pertenece a Taylor Swift

* * *

_**TEAR DROPS ON MY GUITAR**_

POV Bella

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, cuando termine el instituto y me fui a la universidad con el corazón roto, nunca imagine lo que me estaba pasando.

_Flashback_

_Mi primer día en la universidad, me encontraba deprimida por que le había confesado, sin querer, mi amor a mi mejor amigo, estaba hablando con su hermana/ mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, y le estaba convenciendo que no le dijera nada a Edward porque podría perder su amistad, y para mí eso era muy importante. _

_¡ALICE CULLEN! ¡TE DEJARE DE HABLAR SI LE CUENTAS A TU HERMANO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!- grite a todo pulmón y después me arrepentí al ver la cara de espanto que tenia Alice._

_-por favor, por favor, que no esté atrás mía- susurraba mientras me volteaba lentamente. Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y estaba en estado shock, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda me miraba con una gran confusión en ellos, y su perfecto rostro estaba descompuesto. _

_-Edward- susurre bajito, llena de pánico, no sabia que hacer, que decirle nada. Estaba en completo shock y estaba empezando a hiperventilar, por lo cual me costaba respirar._

_-Bella ¿podemos hablar en privado?- me pregunto todavía con el ceño fruncido y con una mueca en su rostro, eso me dio mala espina y mi corazón se empezó a romper con solo pensar lo que me podría decir._

_-Cl..cla..ro- tartamudeé presa del pánico, Alice solo asintió con su cabeza y me miro con una cara de disculpa. _

_-Bella- empezó Edward_

_- ¿sabes que te quiero un montón y que eres de las personas mas importantes en mi vida?- o no!!! Me va a decir que solo me quiere como una amiga. Yo solo me limite a asentir, con mi corazón rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos._

_-pero…- o no!!!- yo ya tengo a Tanya, y la quiero mucho- ¡oh mi Dios! _

_En ese momento juro que escuche mi corazón romperse en miles de pedazos y mis lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Salí corriendo de esa casa, con el rechazo de Edward en mi mente por suerte Edward no me siguió, no quería hablar con él. Solo corrí y corrí mientras lloraba por una amistad perdida, por un amor perdido._

_Cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con mi hermano Emmet saliendo de esta, al verme se asusto pero solo se limito a abrazarme como el gran hermano oso que era. Yo solo llore y llore en su hombro hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos._

* * *

_Una semana había pasado desde el incidente con Edward, yo simplemente lo esquivaba, de todos modos ya mañana me iba a la universidad, no lo volvería a ver porque de todos modos el había escogido estudiar en Harvard y yo en Darthmouth, íbamos a estar muy lejos el uno del otro, pero era mejor así. _

_Al día siguiente subí al avión y no volví a saber de Edward, solo de Alice, ya que, se fue a estudiar a la misma universidad en la que yo estaba y quedamos como compañeras de cuarto sin siquiera planearlo._

_Fin del flashback_

_-Alice no puedo, sabes que tengo pánico escénico- dije con los nervios demasiado alterados_

_-Ya lo has hecho antes Bella, yo se que puedes- me dijo la pequeña duende de mi mejor amiga – dos personas mas y es tu turno Bella- _

_Para tranquilizarme empecé a recordar como había sucedido todo…_

_Flashback_

_Después de un mes de clases en la universidad, Alice llego a mi lado dando saltitos con un volante en la mano._

_-Bella,¿ adivina que?- me pregunto la hiperactiva de mi amiga, y antes de que pudiera contestar ella me dijo – te tengo una… ¡SORPRESA! Que estoy segura que te encantara._

_- ¿Qué es Alice? Sabes que odio las sorpresas- dije sin ninguna emoción en mi voz_

_-¡TE ACABO DE INSCRIBIR EN UN CONCURSO DE CANTO!- grito lo mas alto que pudo_

_-¿QUE?...-o no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-¿Qué te pasa Alice, yo no se cantar, y sabes que solo canto en la ducha- ella solo rodo los ojos_

_-vas a participar en el concurso o sino…- dejo la frase inconclusa_

_- ¿Quién me va a obligar?- pregunte esperanzada que no mencionara la palabra con "C"_

_- pues YO- dijo señalándose a si misma –y si no lo haces, mmm…iras de COMPRAS CONMIGO DURANTE UNA SEMANA SEGUIDA- grito tan fuerte la ultima frase que hasta me dolieron los oídos. Yo solo empalidecí, no podía creer que me fuera a obligar. –Entonces ¿vas a participar?- pregunto dulcemente, yo solo asentí frenéticamente._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Bella, tu turno- me dijo Alice

Salí al escenario y me dirigí al centro de este con mi guitarra en mi mano y me senté en el banco que habían puesto para mí.

-Esta canción la escribí yo, y esta dedicada a mi mejor amigo- al terminar de decir eso, empecé a cantar.

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need in  
Everything that we should be**

Pase mí vista por todo el público para ver quienes estaban, cuando me fijo en un par de Esmeraldas viéndome fijamente.

**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**

Mis ojos se quedaron clavados en los de él, no podía apartar la mirada, y al parecer el tampoco

**Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**

Solo hice una pequeña sonrisa, la cual presiento no llego a mis ojos, para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
**

En el momento en el que empecé a cantar el coro, muchas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y estaban cayendo sobre mi guitarra… irónico ¿no?**  
**

**Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause  
**

En este momento lo único que pensé fue que me gustaría ser Tanya, para que así el me quisiera como la quiere a ella

**  
****He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
**

Lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

**  
****So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see**

y al finalizar la canción, dibuje una gran, FALSA, sonrisa en mi rostro.

Agradecí al público, y me fui a mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie en estos momentos.

Pero cuando llegue a mi habitación, me encontré con la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos, me encontré con Edward sentado en la cama de Alice.

-Edward- susurre-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Bella- dijo bajito- sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que te dije...en mi casa la ultima vez que nos vimos?- me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza, ya que, si hablaba, se me iba a quebrar la voz.

-Te amo- me dijo tan bajito que no creo estar segura de que de verdad lo dijo- me haces falta- dijo ahora mas alto.

- ¿Qué..que dijiste antes? – pregunte nerviosa- ¿Qué me dijiste antes de decirme que me extrañabas?- volví a preguntar

- Lo siento – me dijo simplemente, el levanto la mirada y ha de ver visto la confusión en mis ojos, ya que, siguió hablando- lamento haberte hecho a un lado, sabiendo que lo que tu sentías por mi era tan puro, tan inocente, sin malas intenciones. TE AMO BELLA!!!, eso fue lo que dije-

Me quede en shock. El al ver que no respondía continúo hablando.

- has oído el refrán de "Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes", bueno cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti ya era muy tarde, tu ya te habías ido de mi casa, y los siguientes días no te pude encontrar aunque te busque, te juro que trate de encontrarte.-

Mi cerebro no podía procesar todo lo que Edward me estaba diciendo, estaba en shock

Cuando termine de comprender todo ya no aguante mas y me tire a sus brazos y le di el beso que había estado queriendo darle desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando Edward se recupero de la sorpresa, me lo correspondió.

-Te Amo- le dije luego de separarnos

-Te Amo, tu eres mi vida- me dijo en un suspiro

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

¿Les Gusto?

Si o No, no Importa dejenme un review para saber que les parecio

**Roxy!!!!**


End file.
